


Memes to the Core

by cakeengland



Series: Memefics [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Multi, and her dad is hades, mal and uma are rival gang leaders, mal's backstory is less dark and fucked up, she's been friends with the others for ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: The Core Four make a chatroom to spill tea and add Ben. It's a wild time.





	Memes to the Core

**so basically im pupy** _ has added  _ **lamp kink, chillin like a villain, Wicked Queen,** _ and  _ **Second-hand Embarrassment** _ to  _ **ways to spill wicked tea** .

**so basically im pupy:** so basically

**so basically im pupy:** im monky

**chillin like a villain:** no you’re a puppy

**chillin like a villain:** also audrey’s a lil bitch

**lamp kink:** we knew that, mal

**chillin like a villain:** i accidentally spilled soda on her new dress and she went off

**chillin like a villain:** i spilled the rest of my soda over her out of spite

**Wicked Queen:** Once a VK, always a VK.

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** Mal, we talked about this…

**chillin like a villain:** i didnt have my spellbook what was i meant to do

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** Not pour your soda on her? :(

**lamp kink:** that’s boriiiiiiing

**Wicked Queen:** A girl’s gotta do what she gotta do, Ben, especially a VK girl.

**so basically im pupy:** anyways

**so basically im pupy:** _ mal please let jay and i live that down i dont need more teasing _

**chillin like a villain:** let me think about it… no.

**Wicked Queen:** Tea?

**lamp kink:** ill spare carlos but lmao its golden

**chillin like a villain >> Wicked Queen**

**chillin like a villain:** we found jaylos in a compromising situation

**chillin like a villain:** jay had carlos shoved up against a wall in an alley

**chillin like a villain:** jay was just kissing carlos’ neck but we know if we hadn’t stepped in

**chillin like a villain:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Wicked Queen:** And here I thought Carlos was still sweet and innocent.

**chillin like a villain:** are any of us?

**Wicked Queen:** You right.

**ways to spill wicked tea**

**so basically im pupy:** evie just burst into the dorm room and i want to delete myself

**lamp kink:** “carLOS I THOUGHT YOU WERE INNOCENT” he’s been dating me for what?? almost a year??

**lamp kink:** neither of us are innocent

**chillin like a villain:** do we need to do a musical number about how  _ not  _ innocent carlos is

**chillin like a villain:** like maybe a rotten to the core reprise?

**so basically im pupy:** please im still a puppy let me be

**so basically im pupy:** like. im 16, you can’t blame me, but im a Puppy

**Wicked Queen:** Speaking of musical numbers, I have some tea to spill about Sea Bitch.

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** Mal just got pissy. Spill.

**Wicked Queen:** One of our outsiders let me know she had the nerve to reprise What’s My Name… to be about her only.

**chillin like a villain:** oh no she fucking didnt

**so basically im pupy:** gonna throw hands

**lamp kink:** car, i don’t want you getting hurt

**chillin like a villain:** ben im going to the isle

**Wicked Queen:** Mal started throwing her shit into her bag.

**so basically im pupy:** can i go with? i wanna throw hands at my mother

**chillin like a villain:** yeah

**chillin like a villain:** evie remember to take my mother on daily walks

**so basically im pupy:** babe, remember to play hard for me on the team, mwah

**lamp kink:** ive gotchu babe, be safe

**Wicked Queen:** Chill with your PDA, alley fuckers.

**chillin like a villain:** ben dont get spelled again while im away

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** I won’t, Darling. Say fuck you to Sea Bitch for me. Love you.

**chillin like a villain:** ew pda

**chillin like a villain:** ill punch sea bitch in the jaw for you

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** That’s my Queen.

**chillin like a villain:** evie you’ll get my homework for me right

**Wicked Queen:** Always, Mals, have fun. Tell my mother hello for me.

**chillin like a villain:** do you want me to break her heart and tell her you’re not straight

**Wicked Queen:** You know it! <3

**chillin like a villain:** thats my wicked bff

**chillin like a villain:** carlos i’ll see you at the front of school in half an hour

**so basically im pupy:** yep, see you then

**chillin like a villain >> so basically im pupy**

**chillin like a villain:** you seem worried, what’s up?

**so basically im pupy:** just,, scared to see my mother i guess

**so basically im pupy:** like, im gonna throw hands

**so basically im pupy:** but she’s gonna throw hands back for me being gay so :tea:

**chillin like a villain:** i packed a pocket knife, want it

**so basically im pupy:** please and thank you

**chillin like a villain:** id go dragon on her ass but cant do that on the isle  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**so basically im pupy:** wanna fight my mother for me because honestly you could wreck her ass

**chillin like a villain:** fists, sharp objects, or tin cans?

**so basically im pupy:** fists

**so basically im pupy:** you punch  _ hard _

**chillin like a villain:** i did inherit a gang from my mom  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**ways to spill wicked tea**

**so basically im pupy:** so mal and i just beat the shit out of uma

**so basically im pupy:** i missed the isle, i hate fighting but like… kicking her ass was fun.

**chillin like a villain:** carlos did half the work to bring her down tbh

**so basically im pupy:** i did like 25% please

**chillin like a villain:** you only got hit once i think

**lamp kink:** thats my boyfriend bitches !!

**chillin like a villain:** oh, evie

**Wicked Queen:** What’s up?

**chillin like a villain:** your mom says to marry a nice princess

**so basically im pupy:** but she cant be prettier than you

**Wicked Queen:** Oh, there’s no problem there. I’m already the fairest of them all.

**so basically im pupy:** what a fucking queen

**chillin like a villain:** if evie wasnt a lesbian i’d say ben should date her instead bc she’s better than me on all levels

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** While I adore Evie, she doesn’t have my heart like you do, Mal.

**chillin like a villain:** ew pda

**so basically im pupy:** ew pda

**lamp kink:** you two are so alike with texting its scary sometimes

**so basically im pupy:** mal is basically the only reason im really social because she pulled me from my shy shit

**chillin like a villain:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYLOU3caEl8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYLOU3caEl8)

**chillin like a villain:** me about carlos learning to socialize

**so basically im pupy:** you literally threw me in as your right-hand at a gang meeting

**so basically im pupy:** it was fucking terrifying

**chillin like a villain:** but it worked didn’t it

**so basically im pupy:** like yeah

**so basically im pupy:** but it was still scary

**so basically im pupy:** … until you basically had me bringing up key things every meeting

**chillin like a villain:** you’re one of my second-in-commands for a reason

**chillin like a villain:** oh yeah while it’s on my mind

**chillin like a villain:** evie, i love the jacket you made for ben on the isle

**chillin like a villain:** but why the FUCK did you guys make him wear a beanie

**so basically im pupy:** because the isle is fucking freezing

**chillin like a villain:** he looked like fucking connor trying to blend in with the deviants in dbh

**Wicked Queen:** I will admit, that was a mistake.

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** Can’t believe VKs are deviants and AKs are machines.

**chillin like a villain:** u right

**chillin like a villain:** hey ben have u ever wondered why random musical numbers is a thing we VKs do

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** Always have.

**chillin like a villain:** you know how villains always have the best songs in musicals and shit? yeah

**so basically im pupy:** the only songs that top ours are the ones from chicago

**so basically im pupy:** and falsettos

**chillin like a villain:** literally, a normal thing on the isle was me taking my gang over to uma’s turf and just. musical number. we’d spend weeks choreographing them

**chillin like a villain:** but like. we could also do it spontaneously

**chillin like a villain:** like when we rescued you from sea bitch, that was spontaneous

**so basically im pupy:** that was one of our best numbers though

**Wicked Queen:** Besides Rotten to the Core and Ways to be Wicked.

**chillin like a villain:** tea

**chillin like a villain:** also i fucking roasted sea bitch so hard

**chillin like a villain:** yknow

**chillin like a villain:** “let’s all just be smart, although for you that must be hard”

**so basically im pupy:** she was such a queen and still is

**chillin like a villain:** i get sassier when my loved ones are in danger

**chillin like a villain:** its my coping mechanism with stress

**lamp kink:** u right

**so basically im pupy:** musicals are so ingrained in our blood  _ some people  _ hallucinate them

**chillin like a villain:** that was  _ one  _ time

**so basically im pupy:** you still did it

**chillin like a villain:** i regret telling you people anything

**so basically im pupy:** love you mally mal

**chillin like a villain:** im going to hit you

**so basically im pupy:** ive been punched once today another wont hurt

**chillin like a villain:** i hit harder than uma

**chillin like a villain:** half-god thing

**so basically im pupy:** listen im tired and also probably will only care once i see bruising

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** Please don’t hurt each other.

**chillin like a villain:** its a vk thing ben

**chillin like a villain:** on the isle, we hit people

**chillin like a villain:** ill throw the ice pack i got from the infirmary at you next time i see you btw carlos

**so basically im pupy:** thank you ily

**so basically im pupy:** also vroom vroom bitches

**Wicked Queen:** Where the fuck did that come from?

**so basically im pupy:** jay called me car and i just

**so basically im pupy:** vroom vroom

**chillin like a villain:** disaster gay

**so basically im pupy:** you guys literally said jay and my song is close

**so basically im pupy:** like. that song is a disaster

**chillin like a villain:** me and evie’s totally definitely platonic friendship song is the space between

**Wicked Queen:** Oh, totally, nothing gay there at all, we promise.

**lamp kink:** that was as straight as jane

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** So, not straight at all?

**chillin like a villain:** ben you let her join our relationship for like

**chillin like a villain:** a month

**chillin like a villain:** you know i ain’t fucking straight

**so basically im pupy:** wait so me and jay have a song and malvie has a song

**so basically im pupy:** whats the bal song

**Wicked Queen:** Someone You Like by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher

**chillin like a villain:** let me listen to that real fast

**chillin like a villain:** yeah it fits

**chillin like a villain:** especially because ben sure as fuck aint my saviour

**chillin like a villain:** ive had to rescue him, what, three times past year?

**so basically im pupy:** yep

**chillin like a villain:** ben, i adore you, but i’m pretty sure the king isn’t meant to be the damsel in distress

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** In my defense, I don’t know how to fight anyone.

**chillin like a villain:** i’ll teach you

**chillin like a villain:** meet me out on the tourney field

**Second-hand Embarrassment:** Be there in ten, Babe!

**chillin like a villain:** ew pda

**Author's Note:**

> "jaylos is everything to me this has been a psa" -Author Carlos
> 
> "give me momma mal you cowards" -Author Mal


End file.
